Darkness Calls
by Aeden Hale
Summary: Frodo's love for his Elf friend drives him to leave the Shire with the One Ring. How can he finish his task and protect Galadriel's younger daughter? Rated PG-13 for violence and gore.
1. DC Chapter One

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Lord of the Rings.  The story and characters officially belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  I do, however own my original character, Saniel.  If you wish to use her for some reason, please just ask! ^-^

Woo!  This is my first posted Lord of the Rings story!  I hope you guys enjoy it!  I'm trying to make it an un-standard story, so there's going to be a twist in here somewhere.  I hope you enjoy!  Please review!

Darkness Calls:

By: Aeden Hale

Book 1:

Chapter 1:

The Third Age was an age of growing darkness.  The Dark Lord of Mordor had returned to his land and openly announced his arrival.  A Shadow was continually growing in the East and in the South.  Gondor had long armed itself for this challenge, but was not fully prepared since its Steward and not its King ruled that land.  Sauron's power was growing steadily and he had extended his hand to take Ithilien from Denethor's power.

Not all lands were affected by the power of the darkness that was increasing slowly.  All lands to the far West were still unaffected, though the evil was coming closer.  Bree, in that day, was still occupied by Men and Halflings.  The Rangers of the Dunedain would pass through on occasion.  Following the Green Way further West, the Shire was a peaceful widely spread community.  The four Farthings, though quite different, all had one rule of thumb in common; don't go looking for trouble and no trouble will come to you.  Adventures were only things told in tales and no one was known to actually have been on one.

Old Bilbo Baggins had been the exception.  No one could forget that day in the Third Age when Thorin Oakenshield and his band of dwarves arrived at the door of Bag End.  Also with the heir of Dain, was Gandalf the Grey, not quite so famous among the hobbits yet.  Thorin and Gandalf had persuaded Bilbo to travel with them to the Lonely Mountain to reclaim it from the dragon, Smaug the Golden.  Bilbo has been chosen as the company's "burglar."  From that day on, the name of Baggins was looked upon as having odd traits.

As Bilbo traveled with the dwarves, he ran into a spot of trouble where he was separated from them.  He found himself in a deep cavern that was darker than Sauron's heart.  Upon stumbling on the ground, he came across a simple gold Ring.  Not long after, he met the creature Gollum.  He and this pitiful wretched creature had a duel of riddles until Bilbo's mind had gone blank.  Then he asked what he had in his pocket.  Gollum had become enraged and refused to help Bilbo find a way out, as he had promised.  Bilbo simply slipped on the Ring and followed Gollum to the surface, jumping over him and escaping.

Bilbo finally returned to the Shire after Smaug had been defeated, the War of Five Armies had been fought, and the Lonely Mountain had been restored to Durin's folk.  He hadn't been back at Bag End for very long when a tragedy soon reached his ears.  Drogo and his wife had drowned in a boating accident.  Young Frodo Baggins was brought to him at Bag End the next day.  The boy seemed to be unchanged for he was too young to understand what had happened.  This young hobbit child had no idea of what was in store for him sixty years later.

----

"Frodo!  Frodo!" Bilbo called, looking around from his front porch.  "Frodo Baggins, where are you?  It's time for the midday meal!"

A boy of about five years old with a mess of dark curls fall into his eyes came running up the hill panting and laughing.  Two other hobbits, one the same age and one younger, followed after him.   They were also laughing.

"Don't be cross, Bilbo.  Merry and Pippin were torturing Sam again.  I had to help him out." Claimed the hobbit dubbed Frodo.

"Frodo, you tattle tale!  You've got to admit it was funny." The one called Merry piped.  Pippin nodded his head furiously.

Bilbo smiled at his nephew and cousins.  Looking down over the hill, he could see Sam pulling himself up off the ground.  Bilbo shook his head and walked off the porch a bit.

"I say, Sam!  Would you like to join us for our midday meal?" Bilbo called.  The young hobbit nodded his head and ran up the hill to meet the others.

Bilbo ushered the young hobbits into the hole and into the kitchen.  They all took seats around the table except the older hobbit, whom was fixing the meal.  Sam swung his feet with excitement from the stool.

"Mr. Bilbo?  Could you tell us about the elves?  I should love to hear about them. Sam asked quietly.

Bilbo chuckled to himself as he pulled a kettle of tea off of the fire.  "What do you wish to hear about, Samwise?  Rivendell?  Or perhaps Mirkwood?"

"Whatever you wish to tell about, sir!" Sam replied, his eyes glowing. 

"Well, the elves are a fair folk, Sam.  Not many hobbits have been lucky enough to see elves.  Rivendell, or Imladris as the elves call it, is one of several havens of the elves.  Elrond is ruler there.  Elves have a grace that no creature can mimic.  They are immortal and become fairer as the ages of Middle Earth pass.  Times are becoming dark and many are deciding to leave Middle Earth for the Gray Havens.  I should very much like to see Valinor some day."

The children sat around the table staring at Bilbo in awe.  He had to be the wisest hobbit in all the Shire.  As Bilbo distributed the plates, glasses, and silverware, the children argued which of them could really be an elf with a spell on him.

"There's no chance that Sam could be an elf." Pippin said.  "Look at him."

"You're too thick to be an elf, Pippin." Sam resorted.

"There's a chance that we could all be elves and not know it." Frodo said.

"I think Frodo's the elf." Merry said.  "I mean, look at his eyes."

Doing as Merry had told them, they looked at Frodo's eyes.  They were the bluest eyes that any hobbit could ever have.  Dark eyes were more common among the Shire folk.  Sam and Pippin nodded in agreement with Merry.  This made Frodo uncomfortable and he began to protest.

----

After hearing Bilbo's stories of the elves, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin began searching the small forests for any sign of an elf.  This task kept the young hobbits busy for the rest of the day.  They searched high and low for any sort of footprint or flower that looked out of place.  The four of them gave up as the sun began to set.  As they made their way out of the trees, a small sound barely made its way to Frodo's ears.  He stopped suddenly.  

"I hear something.  We have enough time to see what it is and still make it home before dark." He said.

Sam, Merry, and Pippin followed him through the trees to a tree that was so thick and gargantuan that they could have made a hut in the roots.  The sound had become clearer as they went further into the trees.  A whimpering now reached Frodo's ears.  There in the very roots of the tree was a small child, about his size, with long pale hair and the bluest of eyes.  A small gasp came from Frodo was he saw the child's ears.  They were pointed.

"It's an elf!  Look, it's an elf!  Sam, Pippin, got get Bilbo!"

Not having to be told twice, the two set off running from the trees toward Bag End.  Merry and Frodo knelt to get a better look at the elf.  It looked no older than they did.  The elf was now crying, repeating the words yrch and nana.  Frodo looked at Merry, who shrugged in confusion.  There was no way to tell what it was saying.  Pippin and Sam soon returned with Bilbo, who was panting and carrying a lantern.  Kneeling down, he examined the child.  He extended his hand to the child, who cringed away.  Bilbo smiled gently and murmured words that the other four didn't understand.  The child's eyes brightened as more of the language spilled over its lips.  The child stood up with Bilbo and took his hand.

The six of them made their way back to Bag End.  Sam made his way down the hill to Bagshot Row.  He was rather upset that he wouldn't find out what the elf was doing there.  Frodo reassured him that he would find out from them tomorrow.  Leading them back into the house, Bilbo lit a fire and brought a blanket for the child.  He then began talking in the strange tongue once more.  Again, the child answered in a similar fashion.  Frodo, Merry, and Pippin began speaking quietly to one another.

"What are they saying?" little Pippin asked.

"How should I know?  I don't speak elf." Merry answered.

"Elvish." Frodo corrected.

"Whatever it's called." Merry retorted.

Bilbo stood and turned around to face them after drying the elven child's tears.  A grave look crossed his face.  Frodo, Merry, and Pippin exchanged worried looks before returning their attention to Bilbo.

"Her home was attacked." He said.

"Her?  It's a girl?" Merry asked in slight disgust.

"Yes, Meriadoc, she's a girl.  Her name is Saniel."

"Where is she from, Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo asked.

"Saniel is from a place called Lothlorien.  Its main city is Caras Galadhon.  Her home was attacked by Orcs."  Bilbo told them.

Pippin tilted his head to the side for a minute.  "Bilbo, what are orcs?"

"They're a type of monster, Pippin my boy.  They're not civilized and not very nice.  They attacked Saniel's home and her mother sent her away on a horse.  The horse didn't stop until it reached the Green Way and Saniel fell off.  She walked the rest of the way here."

Bilbo soon ushered the boys off to bed.  When he was alone with the little girl, she looked up at him and began to speak in common tongue.

"Thank you, sir.  I would have died if I didn't find someone."

Bilbo looked at Saniel.  She was already a beautiful child at this age.  "There is no need for formalities, my dear.  You may call my Bilbo."

"Thank you, Bilbo.  Who were those boys?" she asked.

"Frodo is my nephew.  The other two, Merry and Pippin, are his cousins.  They're visiting for the next week."

Saniel nodded.  "I can sleep out in the tree.  We did at home.  We slept on talans."

Bilbo laughed.  "My dear girl, the neighbors might frown upon that.  Go crawl in bed with Frodo tonight and I'll figure out something tomorrow."

The small girl slid off the chair and onto the floor.  Finding her way down the hall, she saw a door that stood ajar.  With her keen sight, she spotted the person she wanted to find.  Saniel tiptoed across the floor and stood at the edge of the bed for a little while.  The moonlight came through the window and illuminated the floor a bit.  Saniel put her hands on the edge of the bed and crawled into the bed slowly.

Frodo felt the mattress move beneath him.  Stirring slightly, he opened one eye to see the little elf girl staring at him.  He opened his other eye and stared back.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered softly.

Saniel blinked before answering.  "Bilbo told me to come sleep with you tonight."

The hobbit boy only nodded and moved over for the elf girl.  He watched her slide silently under the blankets and laid her head next to his on the pillow.  Her eyelids drooped a little, but they never really closed.  This scared Frodo a little.  He waved his hand in front of them until eventually she made a noise.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"Why are you still awake?  It's way past our bedtime." Frodo replied.            

"I was asleep." Saniel yawned.  "Didn't you know that elves don't close their eyes when they sleep?"

"No, I didn't know that.  I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's ok.  Goodnight, Frodo." Saniel said.

"Goodnight, Saniel." He replied.

----

The sun shone in through the window as a new day had begun.  Frodo was still asleep as the clock slowly crept up on nine.  Saniel had been up since dawn, as it was the nature of elves to be up early.  Bilbo had told her to go and wake Frodo so he could go and fetch Merry and Pippin.  Sneaking slowly back into Frodo's room, Saniel bent down at the side of his bed.  In one quick motion, she jumped on the bed, jolting Frodo violently.  He gave a surprised cry as he looked into the laughing eyes of the elf.  He only glared back.

"Oh Frodo, you shouldn't be so grumpy.  Bilbo sent me to get you up.  He wants you to wake up the other two."

"You mean Merry and Pippin?" Frodo asked groggily.

"I guess that's who Bilbo means.  I only know you by name." Saniel said.

Frodo rose from his bed as he watched Saniel leave his room.  He quickly pulled on a shirt and trousers and hurried to wake his cousins.  Merry was the easiest to wake while Pippin was somewhat reluctant to rouse from his sleep.  When the other two were finally dressed, all three of them headed to the table.  The smell of eggs and bacon reached them as they sat down.  Pippin caught sight of Saniel and nudged Merry with his elbow.  The older hobbit child stared at the elf girl with curiosity.  He slowly turned to Frodo.

"Is she going to be staying here with you and Bilbo?" he asked.

"I don't know.  I guess." Frodo replied.

Saniel studied the other two hobbits that had joined Frodo.  They weren't quite so different from him.  "You two must be Merry and Pippin, but which is which?"

Merry and Pippin stared at her as if she had just appeared out of thin air.  It was Pippin who collected himself first.  "I'm Pippin and he's Merry.  I'm the youngest."

"I'm Saniel of Lorien.  Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Lady Saniel." Said Merry acting suddenly proper.

"There's no need for all that." Saniel giggled.  Merry blushed a little as Frodo and Pippin looked at him with uncertainty.  Bilbo leaned around the corner and smiled.  These children would be fine together.

After breakfast, the four children went outside to meet Sam, who nearly fainted from excitement.  He had never before seen an elf in person and asked to touch Saniel's hand to see if she was real.  Sure enough, she was a living-breathing elf.  The shock eventually wore off of Sam and they played all the games they normally did, like tag, and Saniel taught them some that she had played with the other elf children, like hide and seek.  None of them had seen the old Grey Pilgrim wander up the roads of Hobbiton and disappear into the door of Bag End.

---

Well, there's the first chapter for you!  I just want to note that the way I wrote this story doesn't follow the book series exactly.  When I started writing, I thought it would be cute to see Frodo living with Bilbo when he was five or so instead of moving in after he'd been living in Buckland.  Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  Review and I'll update.  ^-^

Aeden


	2. DC Chapter Two

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Lord of the Rings.  The story and characters officially belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  I do, however own my original character, Saniel.  If you wish to use her for some reason, please just ask! ^-^

Warning!  Warning!  Danger Will Robinson!  Ok, maybe not **that** bad, but I just wanted to warn everybody about this chapter.  After rereading it, it's a major Mary Sue at the end.  I didn't mean it to turn out like that, but I wanted to illustrate how close Frodo and Saniel are.  ::sigh:: I'm sure there are going to be flames on this one, but please try not to be too harsh.  Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope to see more reviews on this chapter.  On with the story! ^-^

Darkness Calls:

Chapter 2:

Five years had passed in the Shire.  Things were still peaceful and quiet, as if the growing Shadow was nonexistent in the West.  Many an eye of the hobbits started giving Saniel strange looks as she began to grow up along with Frodo and Sam.  There had been none of the race of elves or Men in the Shire for a long time.  This girl was definitely not a hobbit, for no hobbit had pale gold hair or bright blue eyes, except for Frodo Baggins.  The boy had been born and bred some years in Buckland, so this was understandable.  Many who saw the girl often said something nasty or glared at her.  This she couldn't understand.  Frodo and Sam treated her as a best friend, as did Merry and Pippin when they came to visit.  Despite the kindness shown to her by her friends and caretaker, Bilbo, Saniel was bothered.  She decided to ask Bilbo about it one evening at dinner.

"Bilbo?  Why do the other hobbits treat me like I'm a monstrosity?" asked the ten-year-old girl.

Bilbo choked on his potato.  After clearing his throat, he looked at Saniel.  "How can I say this?  My dear elf, the hobbits of the Shire, with the exception of myself and your friends, have never seen any other type of folk here besides hobbits.  They're naturally afraid of you." 

Saniel nodded her head slowly.  She still didn't understand any better than she had.  "I would never hurt them.  I would never hurt anyone."

"We all know that, Saniel, but the other are very suspicious.  They're suspicious of anyone who is different from them or comes from a different land."

"I've been wondering, Bilbo, who is my mother?  I had a clear image of her in my mind, but it's fading.  All I really remember is that she was called the Lady of Light.  All the other elves called her that.  I remember the trees as well.  They were silver and the elanor was beautiful."

"Elanor?" Frodo asked.

"It was a type of flower that was golden.  Mother said that it only grew in Lothlorien." Saniel explained.

"Yes, and it is quite beautiful this time of the year." Came a voice from behind them.  

Turning around, they saw a tall man with tangled gray hair and beard standing over them.  He had removed his hat and held his staff at an angle so that he could still hold it.  He smiled at the young elf.

"You will return there someday, Saniel.  When you do, your presence will be much looked forward to."

Saniel rose and ran to hug the man.  "Mithrandir!" she cried.  "It's good to see you again!"

Frodo looked confused.  "Why do you call him that, Sani?"

"Mithrandir means Grey Pilgrim in elvish." She said, giggling.  Frodo blushed a little.

"Can you teach me elvish?" Frodo asked.

"Of course!  We can start tomorrow."

Gandalf smiled at the two children as they left the table.  All seemed well in the Shire, but all wasn't as well as it seemed.  He had just come from Minas Tirith and the Shadow was slowly growing.  It would only be a matter of time before the Darkness began to reach outward.  Sauron's gaze was already fixed upon Ithilien.  His fortress of Barad-dur was being rebuilt even now and he was drawing his army to him in small numbers.

----       

The moon rose into the sky and cast its silver light on the rolling hills of Hobbiton.  Frodo and Saniel lay on their backs gazing up at the navy-colored sky.  Stars dotted the never-ending blanket that the moon sat on.  Saniel began humming a song that her mother used to sing to her before bed when she was younger.  Frodo turned his head to look at her.

"You miss Lothlorien, don't you?" he asked.

Saniel stopped humming but continued to gaze up at the sky.  "I do sometimes.  I feel very out of place here." She said.  Frodo's spirits dropped some.  "But then again, I couldn't leave here either.  I've been here for so long that I've forgotten what my mother and father look like.  I've forgotten my friends from Lothlorien as well."

"Saniel?" Frodo whispered.

"Yes, Frodo?"

"When you go back, would you take me with you?" he asked.

Saniel turned to look at him.  She studied his face and eyes, finding that he was asking a truthful question and smiled.  "You can come with me if you'd like.  I'm sure the elves would love to see you.  They have never seen a live periannath before."

"A what?" Frodo exclaimed.  Saniel laughed.

"A halfling, or hobbit.  That's what the elves call your folk."

"Oh."

"Frodo!  Saniel!  It's time to come in and go to bed!"

Both of the ten-year-olds jumped up and sprinted for the house, Saniel winning obviously because she had the longer legs.

----

The next day, Bilbo had asked the two to go into town and get some things that he needed for the next few days.  Sam gladly accompanied them into the village to get what was needed.  Saniel couldn't help but notice the glares that people were giving her as she passed them.  Sam and Frodo returned the glares from the taller girl's sides.  Their shopping trip had occurred without event, but they weren't so lucky on the return trip.

Frodo, Sam, and Saniel were headed back toward Bagshot Row, when a group of older hobbit boys came up behind them.  They all had a grim look about them and were leering at Saniel.

"You're not fit to walk among us, elf." One of them said.

"Yeah, even your own people didn't want you, so they dumped you here." Cried another.  Saniel looked at her feet.

"Now look here!  That's not right to say to a lady!" Sam shouted in his friend's defense.

"Whose a lady, Gamgee?  Not that thing standing beside you!"

"I hear that she calls up the lightning and makes it strike people."

"That's ridiculous!  How can you be so cruel?" Frodo spat.

"How can you call yourself a hobbit?  Elves are dangerous!  Have you not heard stories of them being so deadly accurate with a bow that it's frightening?  What's to stop her from using you and Gamgee as target practice?"

That was all Saniel could take.  She spun on her heel and ran from them, tears flowing from her eyes.  They had no idea what she was really like, no idea at all.  She made her way through an open field and climbed the tree that stood there, tucked away from ridicule in its branches.

----

Frodo and Sam hurried back to Bag End and left the packages on the kitchen table.  They exited the hole and began their search for Saniel.  They called for her and called, but she never replied.  Almost an hour and a half of searching, the two young hobbits sat down on the grass for a rest.

"What do you think makes them so mean, Frodo?"

"I don't know, Sam.  I don't know.  It really hurts Sani though." Frodo replied.

Sam nodded.  "I wish they could see past the rumors.  She's really a wonderful person, Saniel."

"We can't change people's minds though, Sam.  They really have to look beyond what she is on the outside.  Inside, she's just as much a hobbit as you or me."

"Don't I know that!" Sam exclaimed.

They both laughed as they stood to continue their search.  Within the next half hour, the Gaffer called Sam home and there was still no sign of Saniel.  Frodo wandered into the field where the elf had once tried to teach him how to climb a tree.  That had ended miserably.  As Saniel had grabbed hold of Frodo's hand, it slipped out of her grip and the young hobbit ended up with a rather nasty bump on his head.  Frodo had been unconscious for several hours after that.  Sure enough, there was Saniel in the branches hugging her knees and hiding her face.  Frodo came to the foot of the tree and stopped.

"Sani, please come down." He called up.  "We told them off after you left."

There was no reply from above.

Frodo sighed and moved closer to the trunk.  "If you won't come down, I guess I'll have to come up."  This produced a reaction from Saniel.

"Frodo, are you crazy?  Do you remember what happened last time you tried to climb a tree?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, I remember, but you won't answer me." Frodo said as he began try to climb the tree.  No sooner had he spoken than he heard a soft thump on the ground behind him.  Saniel was crouched, cat-like, where she had jumped from the branch.  She stood and looked down slightly at Frodo.  Her eyes were pink from crying.  Frodo hugged her around the waist and she returned his hug.

"You won't have to worry, Sani, I'll always be your best friend."

"I know you will, Frodo, and I'll always be yours." Saniel replied.

There's chapter two.  ^-^  I hope you guys can forgive the Mary Sue.  The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post chapter three for everybody.  Thanks again!

Aeden


	3. DC Chapter Three

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Lord of the Rings.  The story and characters officially belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  I do, however own my original character, Saniel.  If you wish to use her for some reason, please just ask! ^-^

Aw, I'm kind of disappointed.  I only got one review.  I've been working really hard on this story, well over two years, I think.  It may not seem like a lot right now, but I've got eighteen chapters up on this puppy so far.  I really want to hear what people think of this.  I'm sorry if it's not meeting the expectations of what a good story is, but really, I am trying so hard.  All I ask is for some reviews.  I also want to add that I give credit to Rachelle, the moderator of Seat of Kings .com, for the transcript that I used for any of the lines from the movie.  Thank you so much for reading.  

Darkness Calls:

Chapter 3:

The years passed slowly in the Shire and the children eventually became of age.  Frodo had become of age that very day and Saniel was still a few years away by elf standards and had become a year older that same day.  The young elf woman towered over the other hobbits, causing their fear of her to grow.  This small fact gave her some confidence and she was no longer afraid to go anywhere alone.  She and Frodo often traveled to Buckland to visit Merry and Pippin.  Bilbo, in this time, had grown older as well.  The old hobbit now spent most of his time in his study writing his book. 

The day of Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday had finally arrived.  He had planned a huge party for that night.  It was to be an extravagant affair, for it was a triple birthday party, Frodo's and Saniel's as well as his own.  For right now, Frodo was far away from the hustle that was taking place in the field that he had dubbed Saniel's.  The young hobbit sat under a tree reading a book and smoking his pipe.  The sound of singing and squeaking cartwheels drew his attention.  He heard the sound of Gandalf's voice, but he heard a higher silkier voice as well.  Frodo smiled when he realized that Saniel had already found the wizard.  Sure enough, Gandalf was riding on a mule-drawn cart with Saniel at his side.  Frodo smiled as the cart drew to a stop.  Crossing his arms, he peered down at Gandalf.

"You're late." He stated simply.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins," Gandalf said, looking up at him, "Nor is he early.  He arrives precisely when he means to."

Saniel shook her head as the two laughed at each other.  Frodo hopped onto the back of the cart and talked calmly with Gandalf.  She could feel something stirring, some evil.  It sent a shiver down her spine.  The old wizard had noticed this, but said nothing.  He smiled instead.

"Your mother has sent me some things for you on your birthday, child.  One is of greater value than the rest."

"You always speak in riddles, istari." Saniel laughed.  Gandalf laughed as well.

"If I told you what you wanted to know, it wouldn't be amusing, would it?"

Saniel laughed and shook her head.  Frodo remained quiet.  This began to worry them both.

"Bilbo's been acting a bit odd lately, more than usual.  He locks himself in his study for hours and pours over old maps when he thinks I'm not watching." Frodo said with worry.  Gandalf looked at him with concern.  "I think he's up to something."

"Oh really?" Gandalf asked.

A grin played on Frodo's lips.  "All right.  Keep your secrets.  I'll have you know that before you came, we Bagginses were very well thought of.  We didn't have any adventures or do anything unexpected."

Gandalf looked over his pipe and spotted Saniel turning pink from trying not to laugh.  He also grinned.  "If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved.  All I did was give your uncle a nudge out of the door."

"Well, whatever you did, you've officially been labeled a disturber of the peace."

Saniel couldn't be silent any longer.  Her laughter rang through the trees like bells.  Frodo found himself joining in, though he wasn't sure why.  As the two of them had gotten older, Frodo began to find himself attracted to the elf that he was best friends with.  There were so many things about her that he loved that he couldn't name them all.  Sam had grown up as well and confessed to Frodo his love for Rosie Cotton.  They would both be at Bilbo's birthday party tonight, so he would try to get them to dance.  As the cart approached Bag End, Frodo turned to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, I'm glad you're back." He said, jumping off the wagon with Saniel.

"So am I, dear boy.  So am I."

----

Saniel had immediately climbed a tree and swung her leg freely from the branch.  Frodo sat at the foot and looked up.  The afternoon sun shone on the elf's waist-length hair, causing it to shine.  She had since stopped wearing the clothes of hobbits for she grew out of them too quickly.  She now wore a gray tunic and leggings with knee-high brown boots.  Gandalf had also brought her a bow and quiver on one of his few visits.  After practicing quite a bit, Saniel was the best archer he had ever seen.  She was definitely turning into the elf that she was meant to be.

Frodo sighed.  He had a feeling that his days with Saniel were coming to a close.  A sudden dread had been growing over him since the early morning.  Frodo wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was going to change things, that much was certain.  A sudden shimmering of gold hair caught his attention.  Saniel, hanging by her knees from the branch, was staring at him.

"What is it, Frodo?  You seem troubled."

Frodo faked a smile.  "I just wish I knew what Bilbo was planning."

The elf woman didn't believe this façade, but she went along with it.  "As do I.  That old scoundrel is up to trickery."

Frodo laughed at his friend's attempts to cheer him up.  He stood up and stretched.  Saniel hung by her knees and swung gently.  Frodo turned and faced the field where the party would be held.

"We'd better go and get ready for the party." He said quite loudly.  Frodo heard a rustling of leaves and a loud thud.  He spun around to see Saniel lying on her stomach.  A laugh escaped him, earning him a glare.

"I can't help it if you talk so loudly that it scares me." Saniel said, brushing the dirt from her clothes.  "I agree though.  We should probably go get changed."

The elf and the hobbit made their way to Bag End.  No one appeared to be home at the moment so the two entered quietly.  Saniel ducked her head and entered the room that had been given to her while she stayed in Bilbo's home.  Lying on the mat was a parcel that had been tied with string.  Saniel read the note, which upon further inspection, was written in elvish.  She unwrapped it carefully and looked at the contents.

The first gift from her mother was a silver ring with a lavender stone.  The metal spiraled around the stone and formed tri-leaved flowers inside the band.  Saniel was stunned to read that it was the elven Ring of Grace.  She gently slipped the ring on her left index finger and continued through the package.

The second gift was a head ornament.  A clear tear shaped crystal hung in the center.  This gift was originally for her older sister, but she had gone into the West before she could receive it.  It was the only thing that Saniel had ever owned, other than the Ring that she had just received, that was so beautiful.

The final thing that Saniel removed from the package caused her to gasp.  She held up a long white gown in the failing light of the sun.  A sparkling material had been laid over the dress, making it seem as though jewels had been woven into it.  Saniel didn't know how to thank her mother for these things, so she prayed a silent prayer to the Valar in hopes that her mother remained safe.  She stood quickly and changed into the gown and tucked her hair behind her ears, finally putting the head ornament into place.  She opened the door and ducked out.

----

Frodo stood by the fire and fidgeted impatiently.  He had changed into a clean shirt and put on his best vest.  Saniel was taking forever to get ready.  Gandalf and Bilbo had come back into the house to see if the two were ready.  Frodo sighed in annoyance as something caught his eye.  Light was moving around on the floor.  When he turned to find the source, his breath caught in his throat.  There was Saniel standing in a white shimmering gown.  He suddenly felt humble and ashamed of the way he lived.  She did belong among the other elves in Lothlorien.  Frodo then saw Gandalf step forward.

"My dear, you look lovely.  I also want to wish you a happy birthday.  How old are you now?  Thirty-five?"

"Yes, Mithrandir.  I still have exactly two hundred years before I come of age." Saniel replied laughing.

"You look just like your mother.  The Lady of Light would be proud." Gandalf said, his gaze falling upon the Ring on her finger.  His smile diminished noticeably.

"What is it, Gandalf?" Frodo asked.

"Nothing.  Now, shall we go?" Gandalf's smile brightened again.

He and Bilbo exited the hole and made their way down to the field.  Saniel smiled down at Frodo.  He offered her his hand and she took it.  The two of them walked slowly to the celebration.

The musicians played lively tunes throughout the night.  There was an abundance of food and ale and hobbits ready to help themselves to it.  Frodo, Sam, and Saniel sat together laughing and dancing.  Sam then tuned out the world as he spotted Rosie dancing.  Frodo grinned as he looked in the same direction. 

"Go on, Sam!  Ask Rosie for a dance."

Sam sighed.  "I think I'll have another ale."

"No you don't!" Frodo protested.  As Sam rose to refill his mug, Frodo shoved him as Rosie danced by.  He laughed as Rosie grabbed onto Sam for her partner.  Oh, he would be in for it later.

Gandalf had brought fireworks with him from distant lands.  He was having great fun amusing the hobbit children with magical displays of light.  While he had lit a firecracker of butterflies, Merry and Pippin had snuck to his wagon and stole the biggest of the fireworks that he had to set off in secret.

A loud popping caused many to look up.  Saniel saw a great orange Dragon unfold its wings as it came swooping down at them.  She heard screams and murmurs run through the crowd as they began to run.  She stepped out of the way and watched as the flaming beast created havoc.

Frodo was talking to Bilbo when he saw something large and a gold orange out of the corner of his eye.  Horror filled his expression as he tugged on the older hobbit's coat sleeve.

"Bilbo!  Bilbo, look out for the dragon!"

"Nonsense, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!" Bilbo argued, being pulled to the ground.  A cheer rose from the hobbits as the dragon exploded into a shower of golden sparks.  "There, I told you, didn't I?"

Frodo only smiled.  He stifled his laughter as he saw Gandalf holding Merry and Pippin by the ears.  They had been the ones that had caused this uproar.  Saniel's laughter could be heard from some distance away.  Frodo turned to see her helping Rosie up and making light conversation.  He was glad that Rosie could see past the rumors that people told.  When everyone was settled again, Bilbo ascended a box.  After quieting the crowd, he began to speak.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubs, Chubs, Boldgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots." He began.

"Proudfeet." Came a shout from the crowd, producing laughter.

Bilbo waved it off before continuing.  "Today is my hundred and eleventh birthday.  But, alas, elventy one years is hardly enough time to spend among such excellent and admirable hobbits.  I know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."  This gained murmurs from the shocked hobbits.  "Well, I've got things to do.  I regret to announce that this is the end.  I'm going now.  I bid you all a very fond farewell.  Goodbye."

With those last words, Bilbo disappeared from the party and that was the last that anyone saw of him in the Shire.  Frodo and Saniel both gasped in surprise.  Gandalf's brow furrowed and he stood immediately, following him.  Frodo and Saniel looked at each other for a moment.

"How in the name of the Valar did he do that?" Saniel asked.

"I'm not sure.  He's stumped me on this one." Frodo replied.

"Bilbo has definitely gotten better at pulling off—"  

A gasp cut her off in mid sentence.  Some force was pulling at her from Bag End.  Her Ring began to react to the pull as well.  A rush of power flowed over her and she had the sudden urge to go back to the hole.  Before she realized what she was doing, she was running, running faster than she thought she could up the hill to Bag End.  Bursting through the door, Gandalf looked at her in surprise.  The surprise turned to a scowl when he saw the need in her eyes.  Again, he looked at the Ring on her hand.

"Saniel?" he asked.

The elf shook her head and collapsed on a stool.  "I don't know, Mithrandir.  Something was pulling at me, at the Ring.  I was overcome with this sense of power and then, need.  Need for something I know not what."

Gandalf sighed as he looked at the Ring that lay on the floor by the front door.  Saniel saw it and her eyes widened a fraction.  She heard it.  It sounded like it was calling to her.  Shaking her head, she hid her face in her hands.  The sound of footsteps reached them.

"Bilbo!  Bilbo!"  Frodo entered the hole.  "He's gone, isn't he?  He talked for so long about leaving."  Stooping down, he picked up the Ring.  He examined Saniel as he moved to Gandalf.  The old wizard smiled.

"Bilbo's Ring.  He's left you Bag End.  Along with all his possessions."

Gandalf pulled an envelope from the mantle and let Frodo slide the Ring into it.  Pouring hot wax onto the flap, he sealed it.  "Keep it hidden somewhere out of sight."

The wizard stood and grabbed his hat and staff.  He walked around through the room, heading toward the exit.  Frodo followed closely after him.

"You're leaving?  But you've only just arrived!" he protested.

"There are things I must see to." Gandalf told him.

"Things?  What things?"

"Questions.  Questions that need answering."

"I don't understand." Frodo stated, somewhat hurt.

"Neither do I, dear boy.  Neither do I.  Keep it secret.  Keep it safe."

Gandalf turned and left, closing the door behind him.  Frodo stood staring at the closed wooden green door.  Looking back at Saniel, she hadn't moved from when he first saw her.  She was trembling.  There was something that both Saniel and Gandalf knew that he didn't and they weren't going to tell him.


End file.
